


Wanna Be Missed

by SimplyAbsolute



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, NSFW, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Passion, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, the valentine's day smut fic you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: “I was wondering where y–” Catra began but couldn’t finish that sentence as she laid eyes on her girlfriend.“Hey, Catra.” Adora cooed from the bedroom door as she leans up against the frame, the movement causing the shirt she was wearing to slip off her left shoulder and down her arm.“Holy, shit…” Were the only words she could form a semi-coherent thought with. A far cry from what she wished she could say to her.“Like what you see?” Adora asked as she pushed off the door frame, fixing her shirt as she walked over to where her girlfriend was still gawking at her.“I do…” She said as she scanned the body in front of her while she tried to gather her thoughts. “I love it a lot actually. Just, wow…”It’s Valentine’s Day! A day for sweets, flowers, cards and well… passionate love making of course! At least that’s what Adora has planned for today. After over a month of preparing, she has something very special planned for her girlfriend and she’s hoping to give Catra the experience of a lifetime! Well, at least she tries too before Catra pulls a complete 180 on her and shows her what she’s made of.Valentine's Day/Senior Year One Shot
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 346
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Wanna Be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Am I using today as an excuse to write a very passionate and love filled smut one shot between two of my favorite ladies? You bet. And did I title this after a Hayley Kiyoko song? Sure did lol. For continuity purposes, this one shot takes place approximately nine months after the ending of Senior Year, but before The Question, meaning that they are still in their same tiny apartment they had during undergrad (if anyone cares). Also, you don’t necessarily need to read Senior Year before this, but it might help understand their dynamic a little more… but if you don’t that’s totally cool too. Anyway, please enjoy this very passionate Valentine’s Day fic!!! 💖 
> 
> Also, shout out to @fruitsandpeachies for the Adora in lingerie drawing! You can find her on Tumblr @fruitsand-peachies or Twitter @andPeachies
> 
> Visual References:  
> [Adora's Lingerie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/237705686570038432/sent/?invite_code=9de69fc27c71459898687bb998249f83&sender=237705823990634617&sfo=1), [Catra's Lingerie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/237705686570048111/sent/?invite_code=0a756152b1f14c53829f73118e14516b&sender=237705823990634617&sfo=1)

It was a beautiful Friday morning. Soft light was flooding their apartment, the sound of the living room television was filling the space and everything was in complete utter relaxation mode including Adora who was vegging out on the couch in a pair of sweats, arm deep in a fruity cereal box, and living her best life at the moment. Adora being in a state of relaxation was a not a common sight, but after cramming in homework wherever possible and studying her ass off for the past two weeks, she had made free space available just for today because it was Valentine’s Day!

And being the big romantic that she was, Adora was planning to go all out for her girlfriend for this occasion, especially since it was their first Valentine’s Day together as an official couple. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. She felt like she was ready to self-combust at any moment given how overjoyed she was to be able to spend the day all alone with just her. Yeah, they’ve had spent one’s together as friends, but back then they were never romantically involved, however now that they were… Adora was determined to make it one that they would remember.

Speaking of her girlfriend, Catra was currently getting ready in the bedroom before going out to meet with a client about some artwork she had drawn up for them. This was probably the only downside of today. Adora typically had no free time given her hectic graduate school schedule, meaning that they two of them didn’t get that much one on one time, and Catra was already irritated that she would have to work on seemingly the only day off that ever Adora had. Truthfully, it upset both of them, but they were trying to keep their moods positive this morning.

To be honest, Adora still didn’t understand how Catra’s art commissioning worked, but she made money and seemed to enjoy it, so she was supportive in every way possible. She also wouldn’t say that her girlfriend’s profession was less stressful than hers, because she had to comply with very demanding people sometimes, but at least she had the option to keep her schedule flexible. This was something she was a little jealous of, but she was glad that Catra made room for her whenever she could and Adora was extremely grateful for that.

Thinking about her girlfriend’s kindness warmed her heart… and made her stomach growl? _Oh, right… I was eating…_ Adora had been so caught up daydreaming that she had forgotten about the box in her lap. She stuck her hand back in and just before she shoved another handful of cereal into her mouth, Catra emerged from the bedroom.

Catra took one look at her and smiled. “Wow, I have the world’s most beautiful girlfriend, don’t I?”

Adora winked at her before she passed the couch and walked into the kitchen. “You know it babe.”

She laughed. “So, what are you going to do with your time off? Homework all day like usual?”

“Actually, it’s just mostly some studying today.” She lied. It was probably be the only believable lie with would ever tell in her life.

“Oh, fun.” Catra sarcastically replied as she opened up the fridge to grab some milk before she poured it into a bowl.

“Yeah, so much fun.”

“Honestly, that makes me glad that I decided not to go to grad school.”

“And it makes me wish that I decided not to go to grad school.” She joked.

Catra laughed as she sat down on the edge of the couch in front of Adora’s legs with her bowl of milk in her hands. “You’re the one who said you needed higher education to become a pediatric physical therapist.”

“And I do… I just wasn’t expecting it to be so much harder than undergrad. But like, it’s also easier in some ways? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

“I know… but it’ll all be worth it in the end, right? Catra said with a soft smile as she snatched the box of fruity cereal from her hands and poured it into her bowl.

“It will be worth it.” She smiled back before she scrunched up her nose. “But that should be illegal.”

“What?”

“Pouring cereal into milk.” Adora took the box back. “It’s just not right.”

“And pouring milk into cereal is?” Catra asked as she took a spoonful into her mouth.

“Yes.”

“That’s where you’re wrong princess.”

Adora rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname. “You’re wrong.” She huffed.

“Are you seriously trying to argue over cereal etiquette right now?” Catra gasped dramatically. “On Valentine’s Day? Wow Adora, I didn’t know you had it in you to fight on the day of _love_.”

Adora playfully nudged her with her feet. “You’re so extra sometimes.”

Catra gasped again. “And now you’re calling me names?” She faked sobbed. “You’re really breaking my heart right now.”

“Stop.”

“You know you love it.” She said teasingly as she removed her right hand from her cereal bowl and danced her fingers up her girlfriend’s leg eliciting a giggle from Adora.

“I know that I love you.” She said with a cute pout.

Catra affectionately shook her head. “And I love you too.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of their breakfast and all Adora could think about is how lucky she was to end up with someone like Catra and how excited she was to surprise her when she got home from this meeting. To this day it still made them laugh thinking about how long it took them to get together. Literally everyone in their social circle, including their own families, could see that they were meant for each other, but for some reason they were too oblivious to notice their attraction to each other until everything feel into place last year.

She remembers their first time together and how passionate and heated that had been after the years of sexual desire for one another finally culminated into a beautiful moment between the two and how relieved she had felt afterwards. Just thinking about Catra’s hands and mouth on her body made her blush and sparked desire deep within her. She shifted slightly on the couch which caused her girlfriend to look away from the tv and back at her and when she did, she caught Adora staring at her with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

She smirked and set her spoon back down in her now empty cereal bowl. “What cha thinking about there, love?

“What?” Adora startled. “Oh… nothing.” She responded as she leaned forward to set her now half-empty cereal box on the coffee table in front of her.

“Hm, seems like it was a whole lot of something.” Catra said as she stood up from the couch, picked up the cereal box, and walked back into the kitchen. Adora swore that she intentionally swayed her hips more as she moved almost like she knew her eyes were on her the entire time.

“How long do you expect to be out for?” She asked as she peeped over the back of the couch from her lounging position.

“Eh, probably two hours max. It really shouldn’t take that long.” She smiled as she set her bowl in the sink. “Why are you going to miss me?” Catra asked as she walked back over and stopped in front of the couch.

“Of course I’m going to miss my amazing, kind, funny, gorgeous, super-hot girlfriend.” Adora said as she looked up at her.

“All these compliments, and super-hot, huh?” She leaned down close to her face. “Are you sure you don’t want anything from me?” Catra asked through a sly smile, as her curls slipped forward over shoulders.

Adora’s gaze flicked to her lips before she looked at her eyes again with a cocky smile of her own. “You wish.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so weird.” Catra said before she gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving towards the door to slip on her boots and jacket. “Anyway, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, See you later!” Adora replied as she watched her open up the door.

“Try not to study too hard while I’m gone.”

“I’ll try!” Adora said before her girlfriend walked out their door and locked it from the outside.

And with that, Adora was left to her own devices for the next two hours or so. She sighed to herself and remained on the couch for a few more seconds after Catra’s departure, but she knew that she should start getting prepared if she wanted to be ready for her girlfriend when she got home. She did have a lot planned after all and she would need every minute that she had in order to get everything done.

She got off the couch and stretched before she walked into their bedroom and assessed the situation. Their bed was a mess, the room was incredibly bright, there were things all over the floor and the overall mood of the space was not romantic at all. _Okay, I need to fix this…_ Adora thought as she approached the bed and began straightening out the sheets and covers. _How did I not notice how messy this room was until now? Probably because I pass out as soon as I get home from late night classes or after studying all day… and I don’t expect Catra to clean since she has better things to do too…_ She sighed again. _We really need to make more time for each other… hopefully today can make up for some of that._

After the bed was made, she picked up the various items off the floor and put them back in their respective places, or in the laundry hamper, before she walked over to the window to close the blinds slightly, effectively dimming the space. She looked around the room again and it was much better than it had been a couple minutes ago, but it still felt off to her. _It needs something else…_ She thought before she went back out into the living room to grab some candles. The candles of course wouldn’t be used for light since it was still late morning, but the aroma would help with the ambiance. When she returned, she placed the candles on her nightstand and stepped back again to take in the room again. _Perfect! Ah! She’s going to love this!_

Now satisfied with the bedroom’s presentation, she moved onto her own appearance. Yes, Catra would be attracted to her in literally anything she wore, but Adora was feeling good today and she wanted to make sure the outside matched how she was feeling on the inside. Luckily, she had just the thing she wanted to wear stored in the bottom of her closet, tucked against the wall in a box far from where Catra could ever find it. She pulled it out, took off the lid, and stared at what lie inside. She knew it was something that her girlfriend would absolutely adore her in.

Adora had gone out and bought some lingerie about a month ago, which was an experience to say the least. She always seemed to rely on Catra’s opinions when it came to her fashion choices, however, she obviously couldn’t ask her what she wanted to see her in today since Adora was trying to surprise her. Thankfully, she knew Catra well enough to have a vague idea of what she might like to see her in and Adora thought this ensemble would do the trick.

Looking at the lingerie now, Adora couldn’t help but smile. She knew that this was something that would drive her girlfriend absolutely insane and that’s exactly what she wanted to happen. Catra was always the one who would tease Adora, but she thought it was about time to give her a taste of her own medicine. The lingerie consisted of a royal-blue lace bra, underwear and garter belt, that also came with a pair of nude thigh-high nylons.

She sets the box down on the bed before slipping out of her comfy clothes. Adora took off her tank, sweatpants and underwear before discarding them in the laundry hamper. Now completely nude, she was ready to get ‘dressed.’ She started with the bra before slipping on the garter belt and then the underwear. She opted to leave the nylons off for now until she was finished with her hair and makeup.

When she stepped into the bathroom, she adjusted herself in the mirror, making sure that everything fit just right, before she took out her blow dryer and let down her hair. Blowing out her hair was probably the only thing she knew how to do semi-well. She had picked up a few pointers from Catra in high school when she would blow out her curls, and since them she had gotten pretty good at it and most importantly, she was fast at it too.

It took her less than twenty minutes and she had miraculously achieved her desired results. Her hair was now voluminous with a bit a wave to it, instead of her flat and cinched post-ponytail hair she had before she started this process. Adora was feeling great! Well, that is until she remembered that she wanted to do her makeup too, nothing dramatic, but still the thought of doing this herself is something she dreaded. She dug through Catra’s makeup bag until she came across the liquid liner that she used on almost a daily basis, uncapped it and held it close to her eye in extreme concentration.

 _Okay, Adora you can do this… you’ve seen Catra do this a thousand time before._ She thought as she readied the brush. _Just start in the corner and slowly drag it outwards…_ Adora did just that and she was pretty proud of herself for accomplishing dressing up her right eye, but when she got to her left eye, it was a whole different story. Every time she would swipe the brush over her eye it would come out shakier and sloppier that her right. Then she would go back and try to match her right eye to the left in what felt like a never-ending cycle. She was seconds away from giving up on makeup all together after she went back to her left eye one more time, but to her surprise, when she stepped back from the mirror it actually looked good? Like really good. Almost as if Catra herself had done it! _Oh, thank god! Ugh, I was literally two seconds away from tossing this brush across the room!_

Adora then hurriedly found Catra’s mascara and swiped on a few strokes onto her eyelashes before she walked out of the bathroom, sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her thigh high nylons, thus completing her whole look. When she got off the bed again and stood back in front of the mirror, she was shocked.

For one, she was not used to herself looking this feminine. Usually she left the house barefaced in a pair of scrubs, but here she was now in a matching lingerie set, with blown out hair and makeup, feeling sexy as fuck. Secondly, she was surprised by how confident she felt right now too. She felt like she was ready to take on Catra and her games. Like she was ready to be in control.

But let’s be honest here… it was still the middle of February and Bright Moon was not a place known for being warm during the winter. And Adora still wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to have to endure the coldness of their apartment, so she grabbed the first thing she got her hands on, which was a stark white button down and slipped it on before wrapping it around herself.

Now all there was to do was wait until her girlfriend got home…

* * *

Catra mumbles to herself as she walks up the three flights of stairs to their apartment, with a Chinese takeout bag in hand. The meeting she had gone to definitely did not go as planned. The client had rejected all of her concept designs and had moved up the deadline that they needed artwork completed by. Frankly, she was pissed, and she was honestly thinking about dropping this client, but she tried to push these thoughts away as she continued walking up the stairs, towards their apartment, where she knew her girlfriend was over studying somehow. She stopped in front of the door and took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down before unlocking the front door and stepping in.

She looks around the space briefly without spotting Adora and assumes that she is probably in their bedroom and at her desk. After setting down the takeout on their island, she walks back over to the front door, where the coat and shoe rack are, to take off her boots and jacket before she hears the sound of footsteps shuffling around behind her.

She smiles. “I was wondering where y–” Catra began but couldn’t finish that sentence as she laid eyes on her girlfriend.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora cooed from the bedroom door as she leans up against the frame, the movement causing the shirt she was wearing to slip off her left shoulder and down her arm.

Catra felt like her heart had just stopped. Her chest hurt, her mouth felt dry, and she felt her body starting to warm already. Adora looked absolutely stunning. Catra had never seen her look like this in their entire lives and if she wasn’t incredibly aware of her own pulse thrumming through her veins right now, she would have thought that she might actually have died and gone to heaven, because she certainly felt like she was in the presence of a goddess.

“Holy, shit…” Were the only words she could form a semi-coherent thought with. A far cry from what she wished she could say to her.

“Like what you see?” Adora asked as she pushed off the door frame, fixing her shirt as she walked over to where her girlfriend was still gawking at her.

“I do…” She said as she scanned the body in front of her while she tried to gather her thoughts. “I love it a lot actually. Just, wow…”

Adora smiled and brought her hand to Catra’s chin in order to direct her focus back to her eyes. “I’m glad you appreciate it.” She said. “I’ve been planning this for over a month.”

She chuckled. “Oh, have you? Catra said as she broke away from Adora’s gaze and looked back down. “Well, I would say that you did a pretty good job.” She continued as she raised both of her hands, aiming for her girlfriend’s waist to pull her in closer, but was surprised when her hands were quickly swatted away.

“Nope, no touching.” Adora said sternly.

“What, why?” She gave her a confused look. “You can’t look like that and not expect me not to want to touch you.”

“Because I said so.” She said strongly.

The tone in her voice caught her off guard. _The fuck?_ “Oh, so you’re in charge now?”

Adora crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s right.”

“Hm…” She hummed still looking at the body in front of her in a state of contemplation. _Do I take her right here right now in the middle of the living room? Because I really, REALLY want to do that._ She bit her lip. _Or do I go along with whatever game she’s trying to play? Which is kind of a turn on, not gonna lie, but I know she’s literally going to torture me._

“Catra.” Adora said her name firmly. Effectively pulling her from her own thoughts.

“What?” She asked shyly as she looked away feeling as if she had just been caught red handed debating whether or not she wanted to be ravaged by her girlfriend or vice versa.

“Just let me take care of you.” Adora said with a soft smile and Catra felt her knees get weak.

 _I can’t say no to that face… ugh, maybe letting her be in control for once won’t be so bad…_ “Okay, fine… do to me as you please princess.” She said as she held out both arms up in ‘whatever’ kind of gesture. She decided to downplay her emotions at the moment. Catra was willing to let Adora have some control for now, but she wasn’t ready to let her see what she was feeling on the inside yet… she was just praying that her own body would manage not to betray her somehow.

Adora’s face lit up. “Ah! Really?!” She asked before quickly dropping her excited tone and facial expression. “Uh… right, yes… after you.” She said as she gestured to the bedroom.

Catra followed her girlfriend’s ‘orders’ if you could even call them that and walked into their bedroom where she marveled at how nice the space was. _Wow, she really did go all out for this, didn’t she?_ She thought as she continued to look around. _It smells really nice; the lighting is perfect, and the bed is actually made? How romantic._ She smiled to herself and that’s when she heard the sound of the bedroom door closing behind her. Catra turned back around just in time to see her girlfriend release the door handle and saunter her way over to where she was standing.

She felt captivated by Adora’s beauty once more. Catra continued to watch her as she glided across the carpet. _Holy fuck. Is this really my girlfriend?_ Her eyes continued to roam the body in front of her and she desperately wished that Adora would get rid of the button down that was still lazily draped around her shoulders. Sure, she could see the front, but she wanted to see _all_ of her.

“Okay, if you’re not going to let me touch you… Can you please at least lose the shirt so I can _look_ at you?” She huffed.

“Aren’t you doing enough of that already?” She taunted.

Catra gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. “So, help me Adora, I will literally rip that shirt right off of you if you don’t.”

“Yeesh, always so bossy, aren’t you?” She teased and Catra scowled at her, but her expression didn’t remain sour for too long as Adora began approached her and dropped the shirt from her shoulders along the way. “But, who’s in charge right now?” She asked as she stopped directly in front of her.

“You are…” Catra grumbled. It was taking all her willpower not to reach out and touch her, let alone try to concentrate on whatever game her girlfriend was trying to play at the moment.

“That’s right. So…” Adora began as she reached out and brushed some of Catra’s curls away from her face, tucking a few strands behind her ear, before tracing her fingertips along the curve of her jaw. Catra felt shivers run down her spine and she gulped. “…what I say goes.” She leaned in closer, grazing her lips across her cheek, before she stopped barely an inch away from her ear. “But I promise…” Catra could hear the smile in her voice. “… that you’ll enjoy every second of me _fucking_ you.”

Catra shuddered and felt a bolt of electricity shoot right through her. _Who would have ever thought she would have it in her to talk to me like that?_ If she wasn’t turned on before, she definitely was now. _Can’t say I’m disappointed though, because that was incredibly sexy._

Adora pulled back from her ear and smirked at her with half lidded eyes. “Deal?”

Instead of a verbal answer Catra went straight for her lips and tried to seal them in a heated kiss. Adora responded with a muffled giggle before she brought up both of her hands to cup her face. Catra melted under her touch as her girlfriend continued to pepper her lips with dozens of closed mouth kisses. It was a really sweet gesture, and Catra knew that Adora liked to take things slow, but this moment was a little too sweet for what they should be doing, especially considering what Adora was currently wearing.

Catra pushed against her girlfriend’s mouth, desperately trying to get her to take a hint of what she really wanted. And that seemingly did the trick, because Adora dropped her hands from her face, and dragged them along the curves of her body along the way, in favor of holding on to her waist. After a few more peck, Adora flitted her tongue across Catra’s lips, who readily parted her own, and it didn’t take long before her girlfriend’s tongue cautiously snaked its way inside her own mouth. Catra sighed into the kiss and they stayed like this, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, for a couple of minutes.

Catra felt like she was on fire and her heart was beating so fast right now that she thought she might actually explode. Anywhere Adora put her hands on her body felt like she was being burned in the best way possible and she was quickly losing herself to her. In fact, she had become so lost in the moment that she forgot about Adora’s no touching rule. She reached out and brushed her fingers across her thighs and hips, and felt goosebumps rise under her touch before settling them on her waist for a few seconds before Adora pulled them away.

Catra let out a frustrated grunt and she clenched her hands into fists as the fell back down next to her sides. She had to find a way to retaliate against her girlfriend without breaking her ‘rules’ so she thought for a moment before she decided own took Adora’s bottom lip in between her teeth and bite down. She heard her release a pained sound before she broke the kiss and pulled away.

Adora’s brows where furrowed and mouth puffy from the kiss. “Hey, ow.” She said as she brought up a hand to rub at her bottom lip.

Catra just shrugged her shoulders in response. She felt kind of bad because she could see the red teeth marks from her bite starting to form below Adora’s bottom lip, but her frustration level right now was beyond a ten and she honestly she didn’t know how much more of Adora’s teasing she could take. She wasn’t used to be the one on the receiving end of things and she was incredibly irked by the slow pace she was setting.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” She asked with a quirked brow.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” She replied disdainfully.

“Okay then, let’s see how you like it.” Adora responded with a look of determination in her eyes.

Before Catra could even respond, Adora dove right back in, this time aiming for her neck, and biting down on the skin there. Catra breathed in a sharp inhale before she left out a soft moan under Adora’s mouth. She wasn’t expecting that, nor was she expecting Adora to keep working that same spot as she started to pull on the hem of her shirt. Adora scrapped her blunt nails across her stomach, sending shivers throughout her whole body, before she bit back down on her neck again and Catra felt like she was going to pass out as another moan escaped her lips.

Adora removed her mouth from her neck and gave her a cocky smile as she started lifting Catra’s shirt up. She raised her arms as Adora slid the shirt off her frame and tossed it on the floor. Adora studied her body for a second with a smile before she went for the button of her jeans. She tugged on the waistband on her pants, pulling her even closer and earning a small gasp from Catra, before she finally unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Catra took it upon herself to take off her skinny jeans the rest of the way and kicked them away when they finally off. Now that she was on even ground clothing wise with her girlfriend, she was feeling much better, but still nowhere as relieved as she wanted to be. When she looked back up from the floor, she caught her girlfriend staring at her again with a wide smile on her face.

“Were you expecting something babe?” She joked as she licked her lips and continued to examine her girlfriend’s body.

She was making a comment on how Catra had decided to wear a matching bra and underwear set today too. It was vibrant yellow and lace, something that she certainly wouldn’t wear on a daily basis, but it was Valentine’s Day after all, and she wanted to surprise Adora… well that was before Adora had completely surprised her.

“Maybe I was.”

Adora smiled. “It looks nice” She said before she closed what little distance was left between them again as she ran a hand down her arm and grabbed her left hand before giving it a squeeze. “Yellow has always been a good color on you.”

Catra blushed and felt her heart flutter. “Yeah, well I thought you might like it.”

“And I do.” She replied as she leaned in and a captured her lips again in a much softer kiss this time. Catra then felt Adora move her arms around her before she began fiddling with the clasp of her bra. After a few seconds she felt it release and Adora pulled away from the kiss to slowly drag the garment away from her body before discarding it among the clothes on the floor. She looked down at her chest. “But I like this better.”

Catra rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’re so cheesy.” She said with fondness in her voice.

Adora grinned. “Oh, but I know you love it when I compliment you.” She said as she grazed her fingertip up her waist. “Because I can see it in your face.”

Catra shivered and looked away from her. She was suddenly felt very shy for some reason. Her girlfriend was being very bold with her and she didn’t really know how to respond to this side of her. But Adora leaned into her field of vision and she couldn’t help but lock eyes with her again.

“And I know you love it when I touch you.” Adora continued as she moved her hand up and squeezed her left breast. “Because I can see it in how your body reacts.”

“Mm…” Catra sighed. She was completely weak for anything Adora did to her, and she couldn’t help but push up against her hand as her girlfriend began working and caressing the supple skin there.

She tried to chase after her lips, but instead she found herself being pushed towards the bed and she landed on it with a soft thud when the back of her legs hit edge the bed. She shuffled further onto the it as Adora started to climb on after her. Once she was in the middle of the bed, Adora straddled her hips and reached for wrists, slowly guiding them into a position that was above her head and pinning them down there.

Catra looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Are you okay with this? Adora questioned with genuine concern in her voice.

She thought for a moment. She had been in this position before, expect it was the opposite way around with Adora underneath of her, and she liked it then because she was in control. But now that Adora was on top of her, she was feeling something she couldn’t quite explain. It’s not like she didn’t like it, she just still wasn’t sure how she was feeling if she were being honest.

“I think I’m okay with it?”

“That sounds like a question.” She sighed. “Are you or are you not? I don’t want to do anything to you that you wouldn’t like or that might hurt you in anyway.” Adora looked down at her and Catra felt all her fears melt away. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t do anything to her that she didn’t want because they both loved and respected one another.

She smiled up at her. “Yes, I’m okay with it.”

Adora reciprocated her smile. “Good.” She said before leaning down for another kiss.

Catra melted once again and now that things were finally getting somewhere, she let herself enjoy the moment. She hadn’t even given thought to how much she loved Adora being on her. Her girlfriend was strong and powerful, but she tenderly kissed her like the gentle giant she was, but the weight across Catra’s pelvis was not doing anything to help her state of arousal. Yes, there was pressure there, but there wasn’t any of that friction she disparately needed.

Adora’s kiss left her mouth and started trailing down her neck. Catra tilted her head back to give her more room to work with and she took in a shaky inhale when Adora sucked down on the already tender skin there from her previous bite mark. It was a good pain that caused her to wiggle under Adora’s body, who responded by tightening the hold across her hips by squeezing her legs together to keep her still.

Adora continued to pepper Catra’s skin with kisses, licks and bites as she worked her way down to her chest. She removed her right hand from Catra’s wrists, now holding both of them in place with her left hand, as she began to massage the tissue of one of Catra’s breasts while tending to the other one with her mouth.

“Mm…” Catra moaned when Adora took a nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue across it. She raised her hips up again in response, but Adora didn’t budge, so Catra relented for now and relaxed under her girlfriend’s touch. Catra responded to every suck and lick Adora gave her as she continued to pay special attention to her breasts, absorbing every sound that she made.

Adora looked up from her position over Catra’s chest with a smile. “Enjoying yourself?”

Catra glared at her, immediately missing the feeling of her mouth on her body. “I think the answer’s obvious.” She said a little breathless while looking at her through hazy eyes.

“I know, but I still want to hear you say it.” Adora urged her on by toying with one of her nipples again before pinching it, sending another bolt of pleasure straight through her.

“Yes…” She said through an exhale as she arched up into the pull and curled her toes. Catra desperately needed some attention lower soon or she was going to scream. She was just praying that Adora was going to give it to her.

“That’s what I thought.” She said through a cocky smile before she began shifting her position. Adora moved from over her hips to straddle Catra’s right leg in order to give herself some room to work with while still effectively holding her in place. She danced her fingers across her stomach, teasing the skin there, working her way lower and lower until she finally slipped a hand into Catra’s underwear and rested it just over her pussy.

“Adora…” She breathed out as she pushed up into her hand.

“Yes?” She said as she gathered up her slick and began to rub at her clit.

“Hhmmm…” Catra moaned as she fought against the hold Adora had on her wrists. “Adora… please.” She begged.

“What do you want from me, love?” She asked as she quickened her pace and rubbed her harder.

Catra felt like she was going to burst. “I need… your fingers… inside.” She said through breathless pants.

And with that, Adora leaned down to kiss her again before moving her hand down lower and easily slipping two fingers inside. If Catra hadn’t been is such a state of utter bliss right now she might have been embarrassed on how easily her girlfriend had turned her on or how readily her fingers slipped inside. Maybe she didn’t mind giving up control as much as she thought… she would have to think about that more later because all she could think about now was Adora’s fingers filling her and how wonderful it felt.

She slid her fingers in and out with easy, keeping a pace now familiar to them, while kissing her gently. Catra felt like she was on cloud nine as her girlfriend continued to work her fingers and she replied by moaning into her mouth until she had no choice to break away for air, keeping her eyes shut, and feeling every little thing that Adora did to her. The way she drug out her fingers out of her so that she would hit that perfect spot inside of her every time, how she continued to move her mouth across the sensitive skin of her breasts, the grip on her wrists… everything she was doing right now drove her insane. She wouldn’t be lasting much longer.

“Hhh… hhh… ahngh… Adora…” She moaned between breaths as her girlfriend quickened her pace. “I’m gonna–”

“I know.” She said before she kissed her shoulder. “But you can’t come until I count to fifteen.”

“What? Adora…” Catra whined pitifully as she grinded against the palm of her hand.

“Is that clear?” She said sternly and Catra felt herself tighten around Adora’s fingers.

“Yes… hngh… just start counting!” She finally managed to say through pants there was no use in fighting against her demands when she was so close.

“One… Two… Three…” She began.

Catra furrowed her brows in concentration, trying her damnedest not to come. “Hhh…” She sighed, her breaths becoming ragged as Adora continued.

“Four… Five… Six… Seven…” She counted in an agonizingly slow pace.

“Nnnnggahhhhh… Adora!” Catra screamed out as her girlfriend continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her.

“Eight… Nine… Ten…” She tried to maintain a calm demeanor, but her voice was becoming a little breathless at this point too and Catra hadn’t even noticed that she had started to grind down against her leg.

“aaaahh… please…” Catra whimpered as she felt just on the edge of her climax.

“Not yet.” Adora said quickly before she continued. Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen.”

And the moment she heard that last number Catra finally gave in and she felt herself flutter around Adora’s fingers and she squeezed her eyes shut so hard that she saw stars. Catra stayed in this state of complete and utter release for a couple of seconds before she finally felt herself return back to reality where Adora was still pulling out the last waves of her orgasm. When finally cracked open her eyes she saw her staring lovingly down at her before she finally stopped moving her fingers.

“Hhh… hhh… hhhh… holy shit… hhh…” She said as she tried to regain steadiness to her breathing.

“How was that?” Adora asked through a smile as she finally released the grip on Catra’s wrists.

She let her hands drift apart across the covers as her chest continued to rise and fall. “I don’t know… how you mange… to do that to me every time.”

“Guess I’m just good at it.” She said with a brash shrug of her shoulders before she slipped her fingers out of her and wiped the slick off on the covers, Catra’s body shuddering as she did so.

 _You’re good at it… and you’re you._ Catra thought. _I would never let anyone else, but you, do that to me._ “Oh, now don’t get so cocky when the fun has only just begun, my love.”

Adora just gave her a questioning look before Catra began to push up off the bed, causing her girlfriend to shift off of her. As she plopped down onto the bed Catra finally noticed the wet spot that had been left on her right leg from where Adora had previously been grinding down on her. She wondered how she didn’t notice this until before, but she honestly should have expected it since she knew Adora always got riled up while pleasing her.

She smiled. “Wow, getting me off must really turn you on, huh?” Catra mocked and the question caused Adora to blush. Catra was just having fun teasing her, but she knew it had to be true if Adora had completely soaked her underwear enough to leave that big of a mess on her leg.

“Yeah, yeah whatever…” Her girlfriend grumbled.

Catra continued to sit up and turned to face her from the side in a kneeling position, giving her a playful and reassuring stroke up and down her arm, as a nonverbal apology, before reaching around behind her. “Wait, I’m allowed to touch you now, right?”

Adora gave her a small laugh. “Yes, you can touch me now.”

“Fucking finally.” Catra said as she unclasped Adora’s bra with one hand, a trick that her girlfriend still had not quite mastered yet, before slipping it off of her chest. Catra stared at her for a moment before she pushed Adora down onto the bed, sealed her lips in a heated kiss, and began running her hands along her body, literally anywhere where she could get them.

After a few moments she broke away from a now panting Adora and yelled, “God, I’ve missed this!” causing her girlfriend to laugh again.

“Was it really that hard for you not to touch me?” She asked a little bit breathlessly.

“Yes.” Catra said straight faced. “You don’t even know.”

“Well, I can’t say that I didn’t miss your hands on me.” Adora said as she looked away and then back again.

“Is that so?” She questioned through a smug smirk as she moved and went for the band of Adora’s lace underwear before tugging them down.

Adora bit her lip as she watched on. “It is.”

“Well don’t worry babe, I have somethings very special planned for you.” She said as she discarded the pair of underwear somewhere amongst their other clothing on the floor, leaving Adora only in her nylons and garter belt. When Catra looked back at her she examined the state that her girlfriend was in. She was glistening and practically dripping wetness as she awaited Catra’s touch.

 _It must’ve been as hard for her not to be touched as it was for me not to touch her._ “Jesus, you really did do a number on yourself.” Catra said as she ran her fingers through her lover’s slick causing Adora to shiver under her touch. “So ready for me, aren’t you?” She continued as she pushed through her folds and began circling her clit, Adora sighing in response.

“Catra…” She breathed out as she rolled her hips.

“Oh, yeah… you’re definitely ready.” Catra smiled as she removed her hand and began sliding off the bed. Adora just looked at her with confusion written all over her face until she saw her reaching for the lowest drawer of their nightstand and her eyes widen.

“You want to use that?” She asked with a slightly unsteady voice.

“I mean… only if you’re okay with it.” Catra said with a hesitated grip on the drawer handle.

“I am… I just wasn’t expecting you to be thinking about that.”

“You know by now that I’m constantly thinking about different ways to fuck you Adora.”

She huffed and flopped back down onto the bed. “Just put it on already.”

Catra smiled as she opened the drawer and pulled out the strap on lying inside amongst a variety of different toys, some favorites and some that were hardly ever used. This was one of the ones that wasn’t used that often, not because they didn’t like it, but because it usually took too long to put on when they were caught up in the moment. But now that Catra had a brief reprieve from their activities she thought that it was the perfect time to use it.

She slipped out of the yellow lace underwear that had been left on her before stepping through the straps and pulling it upward. She adjusted the straps on her hips, making sure that everything would stay in place while she ravaged Adora, and grabbed the lube bottle to make sure the toy did its job without any friction. It wasn’t like her girlfriend needed to be lubed up, she was plenty wet already, but Catra preferred to stay on the safe side.

She looked back over to the bed and caught her girlfriend still staring at her with a flushed face. “How do you want it?” Catra questioned as she lubed up the toy. She saw her girlfriend scrunch up her face in contemplation for a moment before turning onto her stomach and raising her hips. She smirked at her. “Oh, really?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Don’t question it…”

“I’m not questioning anything. Just surprised is all, in a good way.” She said as she climbed back onto the bed.

Catra kneed her way over so that she was lined up behind Adora and she ran her hands along the curves of her body before dipping her hand back down between her girlfriend’s legs. Adora pushed against her in response. Catra pushed a finger inside, double checking that her lover was in fact ready for her as she rubbed at her clit with her thumb.

“Mm… Catra…” She sighed out and, in that moment, she knew that she was more than ready for her.

She pulled her hand away again and grabbed onto the base of the toy before lining it up with her entrance. Catra slowly pushed forward and Adora’s body readily accepted the new intrusion. She felt and heard her take in a jagged inhale as she continued to move inward and then she released a sigh when the toy was fully inside.

Catra placed her hands on each side of Adora’s hips as she began to pull out, causing her to suck in a sharp breath, before going back in again. She kept her first few strokes slow, allowing her girlfriend to get used to the toy before trying anything drastic, but by the sounds she was already making, Catra thought she was certainly enjoying it already.

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked as somewhat of a joke, but she wanted to make sure too.

“Mmmm… more than okay.” Adora responded and Catra began to speed up a little. “Shit…” Her lover breathed out in response and Catra knew that she had found a tempo that suited her.

She kept her pace at this consistent speed, occasionally grazing her nails down Adora’s back or pulling on her hair to get a few more reactions out of her, before she finally felt her girlfriend’s body giving in to the pleasure. Adora had the sheets fisted in her hands and her head was practically buried into the covers. The arch in her back kept getting lower and lower as she further melted under Catra’s touch until she could barely take it anymore.

“Nghhhh… Catraahh… hhh…” She moaned her name in between pants, adding new vigor to her movements.

Catra began to pick up the pace. Every thrust, every pull, drawing more and more sounds from Adora. She took the sounds in like water on the hottest days, and she was parched. The feeling of her skin slapping against the backside of her girlfriend wasn’t doing anything to help her state of mind either, but it just fueled her desire to make Adora feel good. As she continued, she felt her the toy encounter some resistance as her lover’s walls began to constrict around it.

“Hhh…ahhhh… Catra!” Adora shouted. Catra could tell that she was close.

“Come for me baby.” She said as she quickened her pace even more.

“Hhh... hhh… nnghh… aaaaAAAHHHH!!!” She cried out as she came, burying her face further into the covers to muffle the sound.

Catra stopped thrusting when she encountered resistance, instead opting to keep a firm hold on her hips as she watched on. What she saw in font of her was a very disheveled Adora, her perfect appearance from earlier completely gone and now replaced with something natural and raw that was somehow a bigger turned on to Catra than the lingerie had been in the first place. She placed a few comforting strokes along her back as Adora finally started to come down from her high.

“Holy shit…” Adora said as she pulled away from the toy and flopped back down onto the bed. She rolled onto her back and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regain her breathing.

Catra quickly climbed on top of her and laid down. “Maybe we should use this thing more often.” She teased. “I’m not used to you being this vocal… it’s hot.”

“Well, I’m not used to you doing anything like that to me, so… what can I say? I enjoyed it.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.” Adora glared at her but her face softened when Catra brought up a hand and ran it through her hair. “You’re beautiful you know that, right?”

She smiled. “Yes, I know that Catra. You tell me that all the time.”

“Because it’s true.”

“And you’re a gorgeous person inside and out too.”

They laid there in a comfortable silence, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company until Catra decided that Adora’s lips were just too tempting. Catra leaned forward to kiss her but was caught off guard when her girlfriend unexpectedly gasped. She looked down between them and noticed that the toy had seemingly rubbed up against her girlfriend again, and still being a bit sensitive from her previous orgasm she wasn’t expecting the contact. Catra experimentally moved against her again and Adora moaned.

She quirked a brow. “Do you want it again?”

“I don’t know…” She hesitated. “Can you go slower this time?”

“I can do whatever you need me to do love.”

Adora smiled up at her. “Okay, then yes.”

Catra pulled her body away from her girlfriend’s, their skin now sticky together from their previous activities, as Adora began to spread her legs further for easier access. Once Catra was far away enough to adjust the toy between them, she lined it back up with her entrance before easily sliding forward.

“Hhh… fuck…” Adora breathed out and closed her eyes again as Catra slowly laid back on top of her, propped up by only her arms as she snaked one hand down her girlfriend’s arm and into her hand before interlocking their fingers.

She began to roll her hips at a much slower rate this time, making sure that every movement would drive her lover insane. From Catra’s position over her now she could feel every breath that she took, see every expression that she made and even better… she could kiss her now too. She leaned in and finally captured Adora’s mouth in a kiss that she had been wanting since she first flopped down on her.

“Mmmm…” She moaned, her sounds further fueling Catra’s desire to make her come again.

But with every roll of her hips from this angle, Catra felt the strap on grind against her and she could slowly feel herself beginning to unravel too. She had teased her girlfriend for being so turned on by getting her off earlier but now she wasn’t doing much better either. And with her moans, gasps and hums filling her head better than any music ever could… she knew she wouldn’t last long like this.

“Mmmff… hhh…” Adora panted as she finally broke away from the kiss for air and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to her.

Catra took the invitation immediately and bit down on the side of her neck before sucking on the sore spot as Adora continued to writhe under her. Just the feeling of her girlfriend’s naked form under her was almost enough to set her off again but she wanted to make sure that Adora was left satisfied first. She attempted to quicken her pace, but that just caused the strap on to grind against her more, so she kept her slow pace and monitored Adora’s face looking for a sign that she was almost there. Everything was getting all too overwhelming very quickly.

“Adoraaaa… I hhhhhope… your close…” Catra huffed. Her own exertion finally catching up with her as she began breathing heavily against her lover’s neck.

“Nngghhh…” Is all she got in response as she watched Adora’s brows begin to furrow.

“Come on… please baby please…” She begged as she was quickly losing her own stamina, but she tried to maintain control over her own desire for as long as possible.

“Hhh… aangh… Caaa… Catra…” She said between labored breaths as her hold on their interlaced fingers tightened.

She then felt Adora take in a sharp inhale as her mouth hung open, the toy encountering some resistance too, and after a couple of seconds, she brought up her right hand to Catra’s shoulder and tiredly squeezed it, signaling her to stop.

“Shit.” Catra said as she pulled back enough to snake her left hand between her own legs and begun rubbing furiously. She was tired of waiting and she didn’t want to chance Adora pulling any more bullshit. She needed to come, and she needed to come now.

She closed her eyes and gave in.

“Hhhhggghhh… fuck!” She shouted as she felt her walls contracted around nothing but herself.

As her orgasm persisted, she felt that well deserved wave of relief wash over her, which caused her back to arch in response, as she held her hunched position over Adora’s body. She stayed in this state for a few seconds before she finally felt satisfied and ceased her movements and attempted to compose herself.

“Wow.” She heard Adora said in a bewildered tone.

When Catra finally opened her eyes she found her girlfriend staring back at her. “Enjoying the show princess?”

“Yes.” Adora simply stated.

Catra rolled her eyes. “You’re such a nerd.” She said fondly as she began to pull out of Adora, which left her speechless of any response she would have had in return.

Finally back in a kneeling position, Catra unbuckled the contraption around her hips and tossed it to the end of the bed before laying back down next to her. She snuggled up against her side and tossed her hand across her waist while Adora held onto her arm with one hand and began to play with her curls with the other. They simply lay there, enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace, before Catra’s stomach let out a horrendous growl. It was so loud that she felt Adora jump a little.

She tried to play it cool. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

“You don’t say?” Adora teased and Catra pinched her stomach. “Okay, okay… I am too.”

“Good thing I brought home some food earlier.” She smiled as she left her embrace and got off the bed.

“You did?” She questioned before sitting up.

“Yeah, I got takeout to surprise you…” Catra said as she tossed on her previous t-shirt and fresh pair of underwear. “But I liked your surprise better so…” She continued after a moment.

Adora grinned. “And who’s the dork in this relationship?”

“Still you.” Catra said with a smile as she turned towards the door. “Oh, and Adora?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She said with a wink and a smirk before she walked into the living room to retrieve their long forgotten Chinese takeout.

This was by far the best conclusion to this holiday that Catra has ever had…

She was already looking forward to next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you liked this one shot, please leave kudos and/or comments! I appreciate any and all support it get from you guys! ❤
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/) for writing updates and other SPOP shenanigans!


End file.
